Crisálida
by Hiei Makai
Summary: Um grupo de youkais do Meikai se apossou de um cristal que está prestes a sugar toda a energia do Makai, e somente Yuusuke e seus amigos poderão impedir.
1. A Ameaça do Meikai

Crisálida - Capítulo 1: A Ameaça do Meikai  
  
Autor: Hiei (hieimakai@yyhmail.com)  
  
Urameshi Yuusuke, um garoto que sempre esteve envolvido em muita confusão. Desde que morreu, a alguns anos atrás, vinha atuando como Reikai Tantei, cargo que lhe foi atrubuído por ocasião de sua ressureição. Lutou contra verdadeiros exércitos demoníacos, fez amigos e inimigos, e chegou a morrer denovo...  
  
Porém, uma vez mais ele ressucitara, desta vez, aproveitando a oportunidade para envolver o Makai inteiro num torneio que vai ficar marcado na história. Mas finalmente as coisas acalmaram, e de volta ao Ningenkai, ele tentava finalmente levar uma vida normal:  
  
- Yuusuke, vamos logo! - dizia uma voz feminina, tentando tirá-lo da cama.  
  
- Ah Keiko, agora não... Me deixa dormir vai!  
  
- Yuusuke! - um golpe de uma pasta colegial acordou o sonolento rapaz. - Levanta daí! Quer perder o ano outra vez?!  
  
- Tá bom, tá bom, já levantei! - respondeu enquanto cambaleava para fora da cama.  
  
A insistente voz que o chamara, é de Yukimura Keiko. Depois de vários anos fora, Yuusuke ficou muito atrasado nos estudos, e agora tem que correr atrás do prejuízo. A jovem Keiko é quem tem a difícil tarefa de todo dia arrastá-lo para o colégio.  
  
- Ai Keiko, mas você não desiste heim? - Urameshi reclamava enquanto escovava os dentes e se vestia ao mesmo tempo.  
  
- Eu te avisei que não ia te deixar perder mais um ano! Você vai pra aula nem que seja arrastado!  
  
- Tá bom, tá bom, vambora!  
  
Os dois sairam juntos do apartamento de Urameshi, mas por causa dos anos em que passou no Makai, Yuusuke já não estudava mais com Keiko. Mesmo assim, ela fazia questão de acompanhá-lo até que tivesse certeza de que o garoto chegou no colégio.  
  
- Que que é Keiko, vai me seguir agora é?  
  
- Humpf! Eu quero ter certeza que você não vai parar no meio do caminho pra brigar!  
  
- Meu Deus do céu... olha só o que eu arranjei! E pensar que eu vou casar com você daqui a alguns meses...  
  
- Yuusuke!  
  
- Hehehe... Era só brincadeirinha Keiko...  
  
Quando os dois chegaram ao colégio de Yuusuke, o casal rapidamente se despediu. Apressada, Keiko não perdeu tempo, e põs-se a correr até o local onde estuda.   
  
"Coitada da Keiko... To fazendo ela se atrasar todo dia... Eu devia era criar vergonha na cara e vir sozinho pro colégio de manhã..." - ele pensou enquanto entrava na sala e sentava-se na carteira. Todos na sala eram mais jovens que ele, mas Yuusuke continuava sozinho em seus pensamentos, sem dar atenção aos olhares desconfiados de seus colegas de classe. - "É, mas não adianta... Eu não me dou bem com horários e estudo... Se pelo menos a minha mãe mostrasse metade da dedicação da Keiko..."  
  
- Senhor Urameshi! - alguém o chama impacientemente.  
  
- Hã... c... como é que é? Q... quem me chamou?  
  
- Senhor Urameshi, isso são horas de chegar? - afirma em tom autoritário o professor  
  
- Ihhh... foi mal Takenaka! É que eu não me dou bem com horários sabe?  
  
- Mas é bom aprender senhor Urameshi! Já é sua segunda semana e se atrasou todos os dias! Como o aluno mais velho da turma, deveria ser um bom exemplo! - continua o professor.  
  
- Olha, eu já pedi desculpas tudo bem? Eu vou fazer o possível pra não me atrasar mais!  
  
- Tudo isso porque ele fica namorando aquela sem graça da Yukimura do restaurante no final da rua, em vez de vir pra aula... - dois alunos conversavam baixinho.   
  
- Epa! Qualé?! Olha lá como você fala da Keiko heim!!! - Yuusuke se levantou no meio da aula, e apontou nervoso para o garoto.  
  
- URAMESHI!!! - gritou irritado professor.  
  
- Ihh caramba! O..olha Takenaka, f..foi sem querer é que eu...  
  
- PARA A DIRETORIA!!  
  
Yuusuke não tentou argumentar. Ao invés disso, ele se retirou da sala e foi até o diretor, onde ganhou uma suspensão e foi mandado para casa. A próxima parada do garoto foi no topo do prédio, seu lugar preferido pra pensar.  
  
"E mais essa agora.. Já não bastava os atrasos, e agora levei uma suspensão! E o pior é que a coitada da Keiko vai acabar sendo levada junta nessa minha vida problemática..." - ele pensou, enquanto olhava para o céu, sentado no parapeito. "Daqui a alguns meses a gente vai se casar, e olha só a vida pra qual eu to levando ela".  
  
- Yuusuke! - um voz conhecida interrompeu os pensamentos do garoto.  
  
- Que que é heim Koenma? - ele falou mesmo sem ter visto a pessoa que o chamara. - Meus dias de Reikai Tantei acabaram lembra?  
  
- Eu sei disso, mas infelizmente nós só podemos contar com você.  
  
- Ta bom, desembucha então! - Yuusuke respondeu enquanto se virava para Koenma. - Eu preciso mesmo de uma boa briga pra colocar os pensamentos em ordem.  
  
- Você se lembra do Meikai não é mesmo? Esse mundo foi selado pelo meu pai quando seu imperador, Yakumo, tentou tomar o Reikai, e depois, vocês impediram que ele recriasse o Meikai no Ningenkai.  
  
- Ta, e daí? De tudo isso eu já sei Koenma.  
  
- O problema é que um grupo de youkais do Meikai está de posse de um cristal chamado Crisálida, que tem o poder de absorver a energia de qualquer ser, ou até de mundos inteiros.  
  
- Olha só Koenma, se você tá pensando que eu vou correr que nem louco atrás de um grupo de youkais num mundo selado, só porque eles tem um tesouro do Reikai, está completamente enganado! - Yuusuke interrompeu. - Decidi ficar no Ningenkai pelo menos até o próximo Torneio das Trevas, e não vou abandonar a minha nova vida pra arriscar perder o pescoço numa caçada sem sentido...  
  
- Não é tão simples! - respondeu Koenma. - O Crisálida já foi acionado, e está sugado a energia do Makai. Em poucos dias, os youkais terão poder suficiente pra abrir um portão pro Ningenkai, e destrui-lo por completo, para então tomar o Reikai para eles. O pior é que o Makai vai ficar selado no processo, então não podemos contar com a ajuda de Yomi e de nenhum outro youkai.  
  
- E o Hiei? Ele ficou no Makai não ficou? E o Esquadrão Especial?  
  
- Hiei estava no Ningenkai quando o Crisálida começou a funcionar, então ele ficou livre. Quanto ao Esquadrão Especial, eu não posso mandá-los, porque alguém precisa abrir e fechar o portal para o Meikai.  
  
- Então resumindo, você tem um monte de youkais querendo destruir o planeta pra poder conquistar o Reikai, e os únicos disponíveis para ajudar estão no Ningenkai certo?  
  
- Certo! Já falei com Kurama, Hiei e Kuwabara, só falta você aceitar.  
  
Urameshi fez uma pausa antes de tomar sua decisão. De casamento marcado, e começando denovo, não seria prudente arriscar a vida num mundo desconhecido.  
  
Porém, prudência nunca foi uma de suas qualidades...  
  
Continua...  
  
________________  
  
Escrito por Hiei (hieimakai@yyhmail.com), julho de 2000. Revisado em 30/05/03.  
  
Blumenau - SC - Brasil.  
  
^_^ Nooossa, mais de dois anos de Crisálida! Parece que foi ontem que eu comecei o fanfic... A quem está acompanhando, ou vai acompanhar, peço por favor que mande suas opiniões pra mim. Todos os e-mails são muito bem-vindos. Até o próximo capítulo minna-san! ^_^  
  
Alguns termos utilizados:  
  
- Reikai Tantei - Detetive do Mundo Espiritual  
  
- Makai - Mundo das Trevas  
  
- Reikai - Mundo espiritual 


	2. Primeiros Movimentos

Crisálida - Capítulo 2: Primeiros movimentos  
  
Autor: Hiei (hieimakai@yyhmail.com)  
  
Quarto de Urameshi Yuusuke, sexta-feira a tarde. Quatro indivíduos que não se reuniam a algum tempo, aguardavam a chegada do encarregado do Reikai. Esparramado na cama, ouvindo um diskman, via-se Yuusuke. A figura em pé, observando os retratos de família era Minamino Shuuichi, e na janela, com olhar fixo no horizonte, Hiei. Por fim, Kuwabara, que rebatia impacientemente uma bolinha contra a parede.  
  
- Não se preocupe, ele não vai demorar - disse Kurama.  
  
- Hã? Como você sabia que eu estava preocupado? - o grandalhão Kuwabara rebateu.  
  
- Dá pra notar na sua expressão...  
  
- Como assim?  
  
- Nessa sua cara de bobo! - Hiei interrompeu.  
  
- Ei, olha como fala comigo heim ôh baixinho!  
  
- Humpf! - Hiei não falou nada, apenas voltou o olhar para o horizonte  
  
- Não se preocupe Kuwabara, ele não quis ofender, foi só uma brincadeira - disse Kurama tentando acalmar o amigo  
  
- É.. tá certo... - Kuwabara parecia meio insatisfeito, mas resolveu não complicar as coisas  
  
- Muito bem gente, podemos começar - falou Koenma, aparecendo do nada.  
  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAI!! Meu Deus do céu Koenma, de onde é você veio???!!! - perguntou o desajeitado Kuwabara  
  
- Haha! Isso não vem ao caso agora seu infeliz... Vai, senta ali que eu tenho muito pra falar!  
  
Yuusuke então retirou os fones e se ajeitou na cama, onde Kuwabara também sentou. Kurama apenas se virou pra Koenma, que estava em frente a porta, e Hiei permaneceu imóvel na janela.  
  
- Bom, vocês todos já sabem o básico sobre o problema, então agora eu vou explicar com mais detalhes... - Koenma foi o primeiro a falar, mas Hiei o interrompeu.  
  
- Ei Kuwabara, ainda dá tempo de desistir... - debochou o pequeno youkai  
  
- Grrrrr... Eu sou muito macho tá sabendo? Agora que comecei, eu vou até o fim! - retrucou Kuwabara  
  
Preferindo permanecer indiferente à briga, Koenma começou a falar:  
  
- Bom, como eu dizia, o Crisálida é um cristal do Reikai, que tem o poder de absorver a energia proveniente de qualquer lugar, e transferi-la para o seu possuidor. Nossos inimigos estão usando o Crisálida para sugar não a energia de uma pessoa, mas do Makai inteiro.  
  
- E quantos são os youkais que se apossaram do Crisálida? - perguntou Kurama  
  
- Nove. Cada um deles tem uma lasca do Crisálida consigo, que recebe o poder absorvido pelo cristal, e o transfere para o seu dono - continuou Koenma.  
  
- Então quer dizer que com o Crisálida eles sugam o poder do Makai, e com as lascas do cristal eles o transferem para si? - perguntou Yuusuke.  
  
- Exato! E tem mais: quando o Crisálida foi roubado, diversos youkais já previram o que iria acontecer e fugiram para o Ningenkai, botando em perigo a vida de muitos humanos.  
  
- O QUE!!?? ENTÃO QUER DIZER QUE O MUNDO DOS HOMENS ESTÁ EM PERIGO??!! - Kuwabara gritou desesperadamente.  
  
- Calma Kuwabara! Jin, Toya, Chu, Shishiwakamaru, Rinko, Suzuki e Genkai estão cuidando disso. Vocês só tem que se preocupar com o Meikai - falou Koenma, acalmando o desesperado Kuwabara.  
  
- Ah bom, eu estava muito preocupado.  
  
- Mas Koenma, tudo o que temos que fazer é ir pro Meikai e destruir o Crisálida certo? - perguntou Yuusuke.  
  
- Não. Vocês tem que desativar o Crisálida e trazê-lo intacto. Nunca se sabe quando precisaremos de uma arma assim. Além do mais, vocês têm que destruir todas as lascas que os youkais têm - respondeu Koenma.  
  
- Ué, mas porque? - perguntou Kazuma.  
  
- É porque se eles ficarem com as lascas, e nós recuperarmos o Crisálida, no dia em que o usarmos eles ficarão com os poderes absorvidos, já que as lascas funcionam como receptor - respondeu Kurama.  
  
- Exato, e é por isso que temos que destruir as lascas do Crisálida - retrucou Koenma.  
  
- Ahh tá, tá bom, tá certo, agora entendi... - disse Kuwabara. - Mas vem cá... A gente vai ter que enfrentar aquele tal do Yakumo denovo é?  
  
- Não Kuwabara, ao que tudo indica, ele foi destruído da última vez. Nossos adversários parecem ter organizado esse plano sem o conhecimento de Yakumo.  
  
- E por falar nisso Koenma, será que dá pra você explicar direitinho como é que eles conseguiram pegar o Crisálida? - perguntou Yuusuke. - Afinal de contas, se o Meikai está selado, não tinha como eles conseguirem ir até o Reikai roubar o cristal, certo?  
  
- Bom, acontece que eles de alguma maneira mandaram alguém de fora, provavelmente do Makai, roubar o Crisálida. Devem ter feito isso durante o ataque de Yakumo, aproveitando a confusão em que estava o Reikai.  
  
- E quanto tempo temos antes do Crisálida terminar de sugar toda a energia do Makai? - perguntou Kurama.  
  
- Não temos certeza - respondeu Koenma. - O Crisálida só foi usado uma vez antes, contra um youkai que tinha invadido o castelo do meu pai.  
  
- E... e quanto tempo ele demorou pra funcionar? - perguntou Yuusuke.  
  
- Foi instantâneo.  
  
- I... instantâneo?!!!  
  
- Sim, mas como dessa vez o ataque é contra o Makai inteiro, esperamos que leve mais tempo.  
  
- Quanto tempo? - perguntou Kuwabara.  
  
- Alguns dias - respondeu Koenma. - Mas isso não é tudo, o pior é que já fazem quatro dias que o Crisálida foi acionado... Ele pode terminar de sugar a energia do Makai a qualquer momento.  
  
- Tuuuuuuuuuuudo bem então! Agora que já esclarecemos tudo, vamos nos mandar pro Meikai, que eu quero voltar antes de escurecer! - disse Yuusuke.  
  
- Ham, só uma coisinha Koenma... Como é que a gente vai pro Meikai heim? - perguntou Kuwabara  
  
- Pode ficar tranquilo sobre isso Kuwabara - respondeu Koenma. - O Esquadrão Especial vai abrir um portão de ligação entre o Ningenkai e o Meikai pra vocês.  
  
E assim a turma concluiu sua reunião sobre a mais nova missão. Em breve chegaria a hora de todos mostrarem seu poder contra os youkais que roubaram o Crisálida, e tentarem salvar de uma vez só o Mundo dos Homens, e o Mundo das Trevas.  
  
Continua...  
  
________________  
  
Escrito por Hiei (hieimakai@yyhmail.com), julho de 2000. Revisado em 04/08/2003.  
  
Blumenau - SC - Brasil.  
  
Eu sei que esse capítulo ficou meio monótono, com tanta conversa, mas pelo menos deu pra dar uma boa explicada da situação, e o desentendimento do Hiei e Kuwabara no comecinho ficou legalzão. ^_^ Huahaha. Mas não se esqueçam de dar a sua opinião também. E-mail pra mim galera!  
  
Alguns termos utilizados:  
  
- Meikai - O quarto mundo, mencionado no movie.  
  
- Ningenkai - Mundo dos humanos  
  
- Reikai - Mundo espiritual 


	3. Kurama Enfrenta Iceos

Crisálida - Capítulo 3: Kurama Enfrenta Iceos  
  
Autor: Hiei (hieimakai@yyhmail.com)  
  
Tokyo, domingo de manhã. O relógio marcava apenas cinco horas, mas um pequeno grupo já estava de pé a muito tempo. Kurama, Kuwabara, Yuusuke, Hiei, Koenma e o Esquadrão Especial, estavam reunidos em uma área afastada do centro da cidade, próxima a uma caverna.  
  
- É aqui que se localiza a ruptura - disse Koenma, ainda em sua forma adolescente  
  
- Quando você quiser Koenma. - falou Yuusuke, olhando fixamente para a caverna, com uma expressão séria.  
  
Com um gesto de Koenma, o Esquadrão Especial formou um círculo perto da entrada da caverna. Em seguida, cada um dos integrantes disparou uma espécie de energia branca, e quando todas se encontram, um portal para o Meikai se abriu.  
  
- Muito bem, vamos fazer isso logo! - Urameshi deu um passo a frente.  
  
- Isso aí, vamos botar pra quebrar! - Kuwabara falou animado.  
  
Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei e Yuusuke então atravessaram o portal, que foi logo em seguida fechado pelo Esquadrão Especial.   
  
- Yuusuke... - Koenma falou consigo mesmo. - Contamos com você!  
  
___  
  
No Meikai, Urameshi e os outros se depararam com um mundo bastante parecido com o Reikai, embora mais escuro e sombrio. Rajadas de trovões cortavam os céus, provindo a única iluminação para que Kurama definisse o rumo que devem seguir.  
  
- É por ali! - falou com convicção.  
  
- Vamos lá então! Lembrem-se do que o Koenma disse: temos que desativar o Crisálida e usar parte da energia capturada para voltar pra o Ningenkai - falou Yuusuke.  
  
Eles seguiram para um castelo que outrora pertenceu a Yakumo, o castelo Gaeda. Em um enorme pátio ao topo do castelo, a energia provinda do Makai ia de encontro ao que deveria ser o Crisálida. Para chegar até lá, era preciso atravessar o saguão principal, e depois subir uma longa escadaria, no meio da qual encontrava-se outro saguão. Provavelmente ambos deveriam estar bem guardados.  
  
- Vamos lá! - Hiei tomou a iniciativa e correu rapidamente na direção do castelo.  
  
Todos o seguiram, mas o pequeno youkai tomou muita vantagem, e chegou ao saguão principal bem antes de seus amigos. Quando Kurama, Yuusuke e Kuwabara o alcançaram, encontraram Hiei preso em um enorme bloco de gelo. Apenas sua cabeça estava livre, mas o koorime mal tinha forças para falar.  
  
- Hiei! - gritou Yuusuke.  
  
- Kisama!!! - Kuwabara se irritou ao ver um velho encoberto por uma neblina fria.  
  
Yuusuke e Kuwabara avançaram contra o inimigo que permaneceu imóvel. Kurama, ao contrário de seus dois amigos, foi mais precavido e procurou sentir o youki do adversário antes de atacar.  
  
- YUUSUKE, KUWABARA, ESSE NÃO É...  
  
O grito do youko foi inútil. Yuusuke e Kuwabara foram atingidos por duas rajadas de gelo, vindas do lado oposto do saguão, e ambos ficaram, assim como Hiei, presos em enormes cubos de gelo.  
  
- Vejo que já reparou meu truque - uma voz atravessou o saguão.  
  
- Aquele velho é só uma estátua, muito esperto! - Kurama falou enquanto olhava para as sombras nas extremidades do recinto.  
  
- Parece que vou ter que usar meus outros truques para vencer você...  
  
A figura misteriosa sai das sombras. Era um jovem youkai, de cabelos compridos e claros, como os de Yukina, envolto em uma névoa gelada. No seu pescoço, amarrado em um cordão, uma lasca do Crisálida.  
  
- Você se chama Kurama, certo? - o youkai abriu um pequeno sorriso. - Eu me chamo Iceos, e devo dizer que já ouvi muitas coisas sobre você. É uma verdadeira lenda entre os ladrões. Nunca tinha visto alguém que evitasse o meu golpe da estátua.  
  
- É realmente eficaz: você engana o adversário e atira das sombras. Mas não vou cair em truques tão simples, então acho melhor você desistir e se entregar, porque se não fizer isso... - Kurama criou uma rosa, e esta se transformou em um chicote. - Eu sinto muito te dizer meu amigo, mas você vai ter que morrer.  
  
- É verdade? Vamos ver...  
  
Numerosos disparos congelantes cruzaram o saguão em altíssima velocidade. Kurama foi se esquivando como pôde deles, e vendo as paredes as seu redor se congelarem quando eram atingidas.  
  
- Eu espero que esse não seja todo o seu poder - falou Kurama enquanto se aproximava cada vez mais do oponente.  
  
- E não é, mas eu não acho que precise usar todo ele contra você.  
  
Os disparos cessaram. Iceos em vez de atirar, permaneceu imóvel no centro da sala. Kurama sabia que era um truque, mas aproveitou a oportunidade para atacar. Um golpe do chicote deveria ser suficiente, afinal o inimigo não parecia muito forte.  
  
...  
  
O chicote acertou Iceos, ou melhor quase. Simplesmente por se aproximar da aura gelada do youkai, ele congelou e se tornou quebradiço o suficiente para se quebrar quando encostou em Iceos, deixando o youkai livre para efetuar mais um disparo congelante, próximo e certeiro à Kurama.  
  
- A luta acaba aqui Kurama! - Iceos falou em um tom irritado.  
  
Minamino teve que usar toda a sua agilidade para escapar do tiro, mas não conseguiu evitar que sua perna esquerda fosse congelada pela aura glacial ao redor do disparo principal.  
  
- Muito bom.. Muito bom mesmo! - Iceos sorriu. - Mas da próxima vez, meu ataque não vai pegar de raspão!  
  
Kurama mais uma vez teve que se esforçar ao máximo para desviar dos rápidos disparos. Como estava com a perna esquerda congelada, ele abusou de piruetas e saltos com as mãos.  
  
- Eu disse que ia ter que mostrar mais truques do que esse simples disparo congelante! - O youko ainda achou forças para caçoar seu oponente, enquanto quebrava o gelo de sua perna com um novo chicote.  
  
- Muito bem então... - o youkai gélido criou uma espécie de aura ao redor de seu corpo. - Eu vou lhe mostrar do que sou capaz!  
  
Da aura ao redor de Iceos, lançaram-se ao ar dezenas de pequenas estacas de gelo, partindo na direção de Kurama em altíssima velocidade. Minamino escapou dos primeiros disparos, mas o ataque constante foi aos poucos quebrando sua defesa.  
  
- K... Kurama! - Yuusuke se esforçou para falar, visivelmente enfraquecido pelo gelo.  
  
"Que droga, se eu vacilar vou virar picadinho." Kurama pensava consigo mesmo enquanto dava uma volta no saguão perseguido pelo ataque de Iceos. "O jeito é surpreendê-lo com um ataque direto!"  
  
Kurama parou de correr lateralmente, e partiu em direção à Iceos. Essa manobra permitiu que a chuva de estacas o acertasse em cheio, mas também permitiu um preciso lançamento de uma rosa na direção do coração do youkai de gelo.  
  
...  
  
Após a arriscada manobra, Shuuichi estava deitado em uma poça de seu próprio sangue. Com algum esforço, ele ergueu a cabeça aos poucos. O que viu foi mais sangue, e desta vez, pingando de Iceos. Kurama abriu um sorriso: certamente a rosa acertou direto o coração do youkai. Mas ao erguer mais a visão, ele viu a rosa atravessando a mão direita do inimigo. No último instante Iceos havia erguido sua mão, protegendo-se do ataque mortal da rosa do youko.  
  
- K...kuso! P... parece que eu subestimei você Kurama... - Iceos abandonou a expressão confiante de antes, e olhou irritado para o youko. - Mas não importa quão forte você seja, porque eu vou vencer. Eu tenho que vencer!  
  
Kurama fez um esforço para se levantar. Todo seu corpo estava coberto por ferimentos.  
  
- D...o que es...está fa...falando? - perguntou o youko.  
  
- Como você uma vez foi, eu também sou um ladrão do Makai. - Iceos começou a carregar uma aura gelada em suas mãos. - Mas por mais que goste da vida que levava, preciso ajudar o Meikai a destruir o Ningenkai, mesmo que pra isso toda a energia do Makai precise ser sugada.  
  
- M... mas por...que você es... está ajud...ando o Meikai s... se é do Makai?  
  
- Porque? - ele baixou a cabeça por um instante. - Por Hinaga. - Iceos novamente ergueu sua cabeça e encarou Kurama. - Se o Meikai tomar o Reikai, eles poderão ressucitá-la, e é por isso que eu não posso deixar você atrapalhar nossos planos, ainda que seja o lendário Youko Kurama!  
  
- Você r...realmente acha que ela a...aprovaria i...isso? Destruir seu p...próprio m...mundo p... para... para salvá-la? - Kurama olhou irritado para Iceos. - Acha q... que ela o p... perdoaria p... por isso?!  
  
- DAMARE!!! - o youkai gélido se irritou.  
  
Iceos carregou mais e mais a aura polar que o cercava. Ela já estava tão forte que congelava todo o chão ao seu redor.  
  
- Youko Kurama, sua morte chegou!!  
  
A aura fria de Iceos se expandiu e percorreu toda a extensão da sala. Kurama reuniu as últimas forças e começou a fugir, mas não havia para onde ir. Tanto a porta, quanto a escadaria estavam do outro lado do youkai, e a frente de Kurama, só havia uma parede e os cubos aonde estavam presos Yuusuke, Hiei e Kuwabara. Em apenas alguns segundos, toda a sala foi congelada pelo ataque de Iceos.  
  
...  
  
- V... você q...uase m...me pe...pegou n..n...essa... - Kurama falou detrás do cubo de gelo de Yuusuke. - Parece q...que eu tam...bém te su...subestimei.  
  
- Vejo que se recusa a ter uma morte indolor Kurama. - Iceos preparou outra rajada de estacas. - Eu preferia ter congelado você nesta sala, para que não sofresse muito, mas serei forçado a estilhaçar você! É uma pena que as coisas tenham que terminar assim...  
  
"Que droga, eu tenho que pensar em alguma coisa rápido! Com esse último ataque, Hiei, Yuusuke e Kuwabara ficaram totalmente congelados!" - por um momento, Kurama se apavorou, até ver com o canto dos olhos o cubo aonde Hiei estava preso. "Espere, é o Hiei! Mesmo congelado, ele está aumentando sua energia. Logo vai poder se livrar do gelo!" - pensou.  
  
Olhando com mais calma ao seu redor, Minamino percebeu que não só Hiei, mas também Yuusuke e Kuwabara estavam aumentando suas energias, e os cubos aonde se encontravam presos já começaram a rachar.  
  
- Então.... então vamos a...acabar logo c...com isso! - disse o youko, enquanto saía detrás do cubo de Yuusuke e girava o chicote de rosas ao redor da cabeça, acertando e rachando ainda mais os blocos de gelo onde se encontravam presos seus amigos.  
  
Iceos disparou uma rajada de cortantes lascas de gelo, que foram parcialmente desviadas pelo chicote, mas acabaram por derrubar Kurama.  
  
Foi nesse momento que um dos blocos de gelo, o de Yuusuke, simplesmente explodiu, enquanto o de Hiei evaporava quase instantaneamente. Hiei e Yuusuke se livraram de seus cubos, e assim também o fez Kuwabara, logo depois deles. Iceos teria que enfrentar mais três adversários, antes que pudesse celebrar a vitória.  
  
Continua...  
  
________________  
  
Escrito por Hiei (hieimakai@yyhmail.com), julho de 2000. Revisado em 12/10/2003.  
  
Blumenau - SC - Brasil.  
  
Iceos foi um dos personagens que mais sofreu alterações desde a versão original do fic, e na atual, sua história é bem mais detalhada. Pra completar, ele é o único personagem da saga que foi desenhado, graças a minha amiga Lain/Radical ED/Shampoo. Ah, e faço um pedido para os que estão acompanhando a saga: mandem e-mails dizendo o que estão achando, por favor! As pessoas não tem noção de como isso é importante!  
  
Alguns termos utilizados:  
  
- Kisama - É um palavrão. Significa algo como "maldito".  
  
- Koorime - É a raça de youkais a que Hiei e Yukina pertencem.  
  
- Youko - É a raça de youkais a que Kurama originalmente pertence. 


	4. Toda a Fúria de Hiei

Crisálida - Capítulo 4: Toda a Fúria de Hiei  
  
Autor: Hiei (hieimakai@yyhmail.com)  
  
Castelo Gaeda, Meikai. Três figuras recém saídas de blocos de gelo encaravam seu agressor. Hiei, Yuusuke e Kuwabara, todos com olhares nervosos, se preparavam para lutar.  
  
- Parece que vocês também não quiseram morrer congelados... - Iceos falou.  
  
- O único que vai morrer aqui é você! - Yuusuke disse com convicção.  
  
- Ningen estúpido! Deveria ter se entregado a muito tempo, e evitado uma morte dolorosa. Eu não terei piedade daqueles que continuarem a se colocar no meu caminho!  
  
- Omae o... - Yuusuke já se preparava para lutar quando foi interrompido por Hiei  
  
- Deixe ele comigo! - declarou o pequeno youkai enquanto tirava sua capa. - Ninguém me faz de bobo...  
  
Yuusuke acenou positivamente com a cabeça, e correu com Kuwabara em direção as escadas do outro lado do saguão.  
  
- Ei Urameshi! Você vai deixar o espetadinho lutar sozinho contra o picolé aí?! - perguntou Kuwabara enquanto corria.  
  
- Não esquenta Kuwabara! Hiei sabe o que faz. - Yuusuke respondeu sem tirar os olhos da escada.  
  
- Vocês não vão a lugar nenhum! Eu não permitirei que saiam deste saguão vivos. - gritou Iceos.  
  
Em seguida, Iceos lançou um disparo congelante contra os dois humanos, mas com um leve movimento de braço, Hiei arremessou algumas chamas que evaporaram o ataque do inimigo.  
  
- Não vire as costas pra mim... - disse o koorime. - Você pode se arrepender...  
  
Com isso, Yuusuke e Kuwabara conseguiram chegar à escadaria e começaram uma longa subida. Iceos resolveu se concentrar na luta contra Hiei.  
  
- Muito bem.... Vou me encarregar primeiro de você. Depois irei atrás dos outros dois...  
  
- Humpf! Isso se você puder me vencer...  
  
- Ora, mas que tom de superioridade é esse? Esqueceu que foi você quem ficou preso numa pedra de gelo?  
  
- Isso foi porque eu não estava preparado para o seu ataque... Mas dessa vez, é você quem vai sofrer. - Hiei retirou a bandana que cobria o jagan, e em seguida começou a manifestar algumas chamas em seu braço direito. - Como é, não vai me atacar? - sorriu.  
  
Iceos disparou rapidamente dezenas de raios congelantes, mas Hiei evaporou-os simplesmente estendendo uma mão em sua direção. O inimigo então disparou um tiro maior, mas Hiei novamente o evaporou facilmente, utilizando as chamas negras.  
  
- Humpf! Essa é toda a sua força? Não me admira que você precise de um truque barato como aquele da estátua para vencer...  
  
- Você também é oponente formidável baixinho, mas não posso me deixar vencer!  
  
Iceos utilizou suas lascas cortantes de gelo, porém, elas foram pulverizadas com um ataque de chamas negras. Em seguida, o inimigo perdeu Hiei de vista, e quando se deu conta, o pequeno youkai já estava do seu lado.  
  
- Mas o q... - o youkai gélido se surpreendeu com a velocidade do koorime, e Hiei acertou uma grande quantidade de socos em Iceos antes mesmo que ele tivesse chance de se defender. O oponente ficou sem reação, e foi arremessado em alta velocidade contra a parede ao receber o último golpe. Antes disso porém, Hiei não perdeu a oportunidade de pegar a lasca do Crisálida que ficava no pescoço do youkai.  
  
- Ki... sama! - Iceos já estava quase sem forças, e ao levar a mão ao peito procurando pela lasca do Crisálida, percebeu que já não estava mais com ela. - Ki... kisama! Você... Você pegou...  
  
- Humpf! Sim, eu consegui a lasca... - Hiei segurou o cordão com uma mão, e em seguida o destruiu manifestando as chamas negras outra vez. - Mas não pense que eu vou parar por aqui... Eu vou te matar!  
  
Iceos fez um esforço e se levantou, aumentando mais uma vez seu youki.  
  
- E...então parece que terei que usar m...meu golpe mais po...deroso... - uma aura gelada começou a cobrir o corpo do youkai.  
  
- Humpf! Quero só ver...  
  
Iceos carregou uma grande quantidade de energia fria ao seu redor, tão concentrada, que todas as paredes próximas se tornavam quebradiças.  
  
- C...ontemple meu go..lpe mais podero.. so, o Ata...que Polar das Trevas. Prefiro n...não utilizá-lo p.. porque m...me deixa m...muit fraco, mas c... com você acho q... que é a única s... solução!  
  
Hiei desamarrou seu braço direito, e liberou todo o poder das chamas negras. Um círculo de fogo negro se formou ao redor do koorime, e foi derretendo todo o gelo perto dele, bem como destruindo o saguão por completo. De um lado da sala, Iceos manejava uma massa de ar congelante, e do outro, Hiei prepara o ataque máximo das Chamas Negras.  
  
- Ataque Polar das Trevas!!  
  
- Ensatsu Kokuryuha!!!  
  
...  
  
- Mas o que que é isso!!!!??? - gritou Kuwabara parando de subir a escada ao ver pela janela um imenso Dragão Negro feito de fogo atravessar a parede do saguão inferior, e levar consigo um pobre youkai de gelo que foi totalmente pulverizado no ar.  
  
- É o Hiei. Ele conseguiu! - disse Yuusuke.  
  
- É... quem diria heim? Esse baixinho é realmente muito poderoso... - Kuwabara estava boquiaberto tamanha a proporção do ataque.  
  
- Vamos logo Kuwabara! Ainda temos oito inimigos para derrubar!  
  
Yuusuke e Kuwabara continuaram a subir a longa escadaria, enquanto Hiei se encontrava exausto no que sobrou do saguão principal.  
  
- M....muito b...bem Hiei.... - Kurama cumprimentou o amigo.  
  
- Humpf! Eu achei que ele seria mais forte...  
  
- Você vai... vai at... atrás deles agora?  
  
- Ainda não. Preciso primeiro me recuperar. Esse golpe é forte, mas consome muita energ...  
  
O koorime finalmente despencou adormecido no chão, enquanto Kurama se esgueirava até o buraco feito pelo Kokuryuha de Hiei, e observava o horizonte através dele.  
  
"Você tinha razão Iceos..." - pensa. - "É uma pena que tenha acabado assim."  
  
Continua...  
  
________________  
  
Escrito por Hiei (hieimakai@yyhmail.com), julho de 2000. Revisado em 13/11/2003.  
  
Blumenau - SC - Brasil.  
  
Essa foi só a primeira luta do Crisálida, mas já deu pra notar que a história tem muito mais do que simples trocas de socos né? Continuem acompanhando, porque vem muita surpresa por aí. E quem ainda não opinou, mande um e-mail pra mim, onegai! Até o próximo capítulo! ^_^  
  
Alguns termos utilizados:  
  
- Ningen - Humano  
  
- Omae o - Um chingamento. Uma espécie de "você" bem agressivo.  
  
- Kisama - É um palavrão. Significa algo como "maldito" 


End file.
